Salidas Escolares
by AsfodeloFirebolt
Summary: Cuando el ex-2do año B se va a una salida escolar para festejar el cambio de año, se encuantra con los gemelos Sprouse. ¿Que sucederá entre ellos?DylanxOC


_**Nota de la Autora**__: Esta historia está basada en un sueño que tuve y que lamentablemente (o no) sigo teniendo a medida que la semana avanza. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como disfrute soñarlo._

_No me pertenece nada ni nadie de esta historia, aunque si alguien me regala a Dylan Sprouse para mi cumpleaños, no estaría nada mal. Pero si me pertenece la película que va a aparecer luego en la historia._

_Ahora si, que comience la historia basada en sueño. Todo aquí es alterno, así que los que viven en Argentina, sabrán que no hay un Unicenter en Mar del Plata, o, que los Jonas Brothers solo estuvieron un día aquí._

Era un día bastante caluroso y soleado. Mis compañeros de grado junto con sus familias habían organizado una salida para celebrar los últimos días del grupo en octavo año. Todos estábamos muy emocionados, ya que para algunos seria la ultima vez que nos veríamos.

La salida seria al Unicenter, uno de los centros comerciales mas populares de Buenos Aires. Gracias a la escuela y el apoyo económico de los padres, pudimos ir.

-Estoy muy contenta de que los padres nos hayan dejado venir al Unicenter para festejar- dijo Maira, una de mis amigas

-Si, igual yo. Pensé que mi mamá jamás me dejaría- respondí

-Y es casi un milagro que yo haya convencido a los míos de que me dejaran- interrumpió la conversación, Gastón, compañero de clases y ex novio

-Disculpa si soy grosera, pero acaso alguien te dio permiso de meterte en la conversación?- hablo Bell, mi mejor amiga, casi-hermana

-Ella tiene razón Mildenberger, deberías volver con tus "amigos" y no donde no eres bienvenido- siguió Ailén, mi otra casi-hermana, hundiendo su voz al decir "no"

-OK, OK! Pero hay una de ustedes que no se quejó de mi. Tu que piensas, Milly?

-...Sería mejor que te vuelvas con Fede y Gonza antes de que llame a la profesora, Mildenberger. Y es Miley, para ti.

-De acuerdo. Es su palabra contra la mía, después de todo.- después de eso, el se vuelve donde estaban sus amigos mas cercanos, Federico Pérez Martín y Gonzalo Pereyra.

-Pero como se atreve a venir a hablar tan tranquilamente después de lo que pasó?- Ailén comenzó, después de que El estuviera lejos- No opinan lo mismo chicas?

-Ailu tiene razón- Bell continuó – aunque me parece que lo tratamos un poco mal

-A mi me parece que hicimos bien- Maru tenia mucho enojo y emoción acumulada en sus ojos, se podía ver claramente- no es asi Miley?

-...Nadie ni nada me impide llamarlo por su apellido. Ni a que él me llame Milly.

-Tu lo dices, Miley. No debemos dejar que se haga el galán frente a nosotras.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Le respondí

**MIENTRAS:**

-Y? Lograste hablar con ella?- preguntó Gonzalo

-No, sus amigas me lo impidieron- respondió

-No te dejes vencer por ellas, cuando lleguemos lograrás hablarle.

-Y como lo hará?- pregunta Federico

-Muy fácil, tengo unos días planeando esto. Y sé que no va a fallar...

**YA EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL:**

-A ver chicos, formen grupos de cuatro. Cada uno conoce bien el edificio?- pregunta la profesora de matemáticas y nuestra jefe de curso, Irene Cheffer

-Si!- responden todos

-Bien, entonces cuando lleguemos adentro podrán ir a cualquiera de los pisos. Pero recuerden, después de la película me deben avisar adonde se van a dirigir. De acuerdo?

-Si!-vuelven a repetir todos

-Ya estamos aquí!-digo yo- bueno entonces como son grupos de cuatro y Barby faltó, llegamos justo al número limite de grupo

-OK, yo iré a avisar a la Prof. que tenemos nuestro grupo- dijo Bell- ya regreso

-Bien, todos! Iremos al tercer piso, donde están los patios de comida, los cines y demás.- avisa Soledad Delferriere, profesora de Literatura y estudios del lenguaje

-Asi que- continúa Maria Lujan D'llocchio, mi "miss" favorita (materia: inglés)- una vez allí iremos a sacar los boletos e iremos directamente a ver la película. Obviamente, todos podrán comprar comida a la entrada del cine.

**MIENTRAS, CUANDO ESTABAMOS EN LA ESCALERA:**

-Que crees que nos lleven a ver?

-Probablemente, una película que le guste a la mayoría, y como somos muchas mujeres, me parece que iremos a ver Twilight- digo yo, riéndome- Alguien quiere apostar que los chicos sufrirán?

-No creo que se quejen mucho, con las miradas que les dirigiremos nosotras- ríe La-

-Quién quiere ir a ver Twilight?!- grita Maru a los demás

-YO!- grita la mayoría con rostros completamente sonrientes

-Creo que solo cinco personas van a sufrir por la película; y ya me imagino quienes serán- agrega Bell, mirando a Gastón y su grupito de amigos

_**Nota de la autora:**__ Mil perdones por la demora y además por un capítulo tan corto! Pero este es mi tiempo de exámenes, sumándole que estamos casi-en-cuarentena por lo de la gripe A, no tengo tiempo ni Internet para escribir. _

_Recuerden: mis próximas historias vendrán dentro de poco. __**A ESTA NIÑA HAY QUE TENERLE PACIENCIA GENTE!**_

_De todas maneras, espero que les guste, comenten y pregunten si no entienden algo(lo que es probable porque aun no menciono a nadie de la serie, sino que son todas personas de mi realidad cotidiana)._


End file.
